Drabble prompts
by SoCherryDarling
Summary: Just a place to store all the drabble prompts I write on tumblr. Some NSFW, some funny, some not.. multiships because I'm a lover not a hater ;)
1. MegxDeanxCas

_**"Some Meanstiel, where Dean awkwardly walks into Meg and Cas making out and then joins. Or something. Please? Pretty please"**_

* * *

"….So Sam thinks we've found a way to get into Dicks office and WHOA! …. oh… Damn…."

Dean ground to a halt as he looked up to see Meg sat astride Cas, the pair of them making out as furiously as a couple of horny school kids.

He coughed… twice… loudly, and finally, Meg turned to look over her shoulder at him and frowned.

"What?"

"What? …. Um, what the hell are you guys doing?"

Cas leaned around Meg and smiled dreamily at Dean. "Meg kindly offered to teach me about kissing. It's very pleasant."

He raised his eyebrows at her and Meg just shrugged. "He's a big boy Deano…"

"You're making out with rain man….. Unhappy dogs in Perth…. Bees….the whole pull my finger skit….."

"..and?"

"And you don't find that slightly creepy?"

Meg rolled her eyes and lay against Castiel's chest, her head still turned towards Dean, running her fingers through the angels hair. "Nope."

"You are one sick puppy." Dean shook his head at the pair of them, watching Cas staring at Meg with adoration.

"You're just jealous." She chuckled, turning back towards Cas and kissing him slowly.

Turning quickly back towards Dean she grinned impishly. "Hey Cas… You know, you can kiss guys too."

His eyes widened in surprise. "I can?"

"Sure! Ask Dean."

Castiel looked at him expectantly. "Can I try?"

"What? No…. No!" He held up his hands as though pushing them away. "Absolutely not.."

"Oh." Cas said quietly. "I'm sorry. Maybe I'm not attractive enough."

Meg shot Dean a look, then jerked her head towards Cas. "You've hurt his feelings."

"Cas…"

"No, It's ok Dean. I understand…."

With an exasperated sigh Dean threw his hands in the air and marched over, grabbing Castiels face in his hands, he kissed the shocked angel hard and fierce, then turned on his heels and marched out. But not before pointing at Meg and growling, "You tell Sam and I'll sell you to Crowley."

Meg just smiled and shrugged.

"That was … exhilarating.." Murmured Cas, pushing his head against Megs fingers as she stroked his hair.

"Yeah… You know what Clarence… We may get him to play after all. Now come here… I got more to teach you."


	2. MegxCas

_**"I'd love to read some first-time Megstiel (well, Cas' first time, I mean). thanks in advance."**_

* * *

"You mean….never?"

Meg arched an eyebrow at Castiel and did her best to hide her amusement. Not that it mattered, he already looked like a rabbit in the headlights.

"Never." He mumbled, swallowing hard.

"All that grace and -I'm roughly the size of the chrylser building- and you've never actually…."

"I think we just established that." He cut in, snatching up the bottle of Jack Meg had on the side table, and finishing the lot in four long swallows.

"Steady there Clarence…. I think even your metabolism might struggle with that." She softened a little and smiled. "We could you know."

"Could what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Have sex?"

"Oh."

"Oh? Well, way to make a girl feel good Cas."

"No. I just meant…. Well, you've had lots.. of sex I mean.."

"Yes Cas. I have. Lots. An uncountable amount of times. It's fun. I promise." She grinned slyly. "I won't laugh, cross my heart."

"You don't have a heart."

"True." She said as she crawled across the sofa to him, smiling as he froze in his seat. "But the meat suit does. Talking of which… shall we see what Jimmy's packing?"

"I don't think you…ah!…"

Meg had practiced fingers and had already got his belt undone before he finished his sentence.

Peeking down his pants she grinned. "Well hello…. Bet you never thought you'd see the light of day again huh?"

"Why are you talking to it?"

"I'm just introducing myself Cas… It's polite."

He frowned. "Is it a social norm?"

For second she toyed with telling him it was, just for shits and giggles, but he was so earnest, that she couldn't.

"No sugar. I'm teasing." She stood up and shed her clothes quickly, watching Castiel shrink further and further back into the sofa, his hands gripping at the cushions.

"Will you relax! I'm not gonna bite… Well… Not yet."

She knelt in front of him, running her nose up his thigh and grinning at the reaction she got.

"It's fine Cas, look I'm just gonna touch it and then….. oh…. wow!"

"I'm sorry."

Meg blinked in surprise. "No. It's fine."

"Was I meant to do that?"

"Well….Yeah…. a bit later maybe."

"I've done it wrong haven't I" He said sadly.

Wiping her hand discreetly on the back of his pants leg she shook her head. "It's OK Cas. It's totally normal, and it means we get to try again later."

"When?"

"Um…. About 20 minutes should do it."

"Ok….. Should I get some refreshments while we wait?"


	3. BelaxAdam

**_"Does this mean I can ask for a Bela and Adam getting it on drabble? ;D"_**

* * *

Hell can be lonely.

But the thing about it, Bela discovered after a while, was that if you kept your head down and networked with the right demons, you could be afforded a certain amount of freedom.

Not top side freedom, not yet,

As a cross roads soul she wasn't there to be tormented so much as assimilated, which, if she was honest, wasn't so bad.

Bela had been terrified at first. She'd known Dean was here somewhere but she never found him, just heard his screams as they echoed off the walls of hell.

But he had been gone a long time now.

Very quickly, it became apparent that you made your own hell.

Those who had sinned in the manner of the seven deadly, were forced to continue to do so in an extreme manner. Rather like the time her mother had caught her smoking and made her smoke a whole carton of cigarettes until she'd thrown up.

Perpetual aversion therapy.

Mostly though, Bela managed to keep to the shadows and that suited her just fine.

It always had before.

But then she found the cage.

Hidden between Hell and Purgatory. Not literally a cage, more the idea of one. Sometimes she could find it and often it wasn't there at all.

It shimmered, like looking through light filled smoke.

"You can come in."

The voice had startled her,and peering through the haze she noticed the boy, sat with his back against the wall. All long lean limbs and hooded eyes. He looked so young, but you never could tell down here. Time moved differently. It slipped through your fingers and flowed away. Some demons talked about the 1400's as though it happened a week ago. Some truly believed it only had.

"Sorry?"

"You can come into the cage. You'll be able to get back out it's not built for you." He turned his haunted eyes on her and smiled a little. "They're not here. Not at the moment. They're in another part of the cage. No doubt either shredding each other to pieces again or dreaming up another way to torment me."

"Who?"

"Michael and Lucifer."

"You're Adam?"

He just nodded. "So. You coming in or what?" He said wearily.

Hesitantly she stepped in, then back out again.

"Told you you'd be able to do on." He patted the ground next to him and she sat, hugging her knees to her chest.

She watched him, this boy, staring at his hands, held loosely across his bent knees. He was both youth and age personified. His eyes almost featureless, flat, far away.

"I look good right." He said, running his hands through his hair. "A couple of hours ago I was a bloody pulp. I don't even think my arms were attached at one point." He turned towards her and met her gaze, smiling widely. "Can't wait to see what they do next."

A slight twitch under his left eye cancelled out the smile and what was left of her heart broke a little.

Bela reached out a hand and gently ran her fingers down his cheek, ignoring the way he flinched, as though he expected her touch to burn him, mark him again.

"They took Sam….. Twice, actually. It wasn't too bad when Sam was here. Michael didn't do much…. But now he's gone and Lucifer, well… He's gotta vent and it's a damn sight easier to lay into me than it is to tear Michael apart."

Her hand shook with rage.

Winchesters and angles.

Above and beyond everyone else. They were what happens when the lines between the good and bad guys get blurred. Their arrogance made her want to …..

Taking a deep breath, Bela un-clenched her fist and lay her hand on Adams shoulder.

He seemed surprised by it and for a moment he just frowned down at her fingers, before finally looking into her face.

"Do you think I could, maybe lean on you for a while?"

"Sure."

He shifted slightly and gingerly rested his head on her shoulder.

She felt him shuddering and instinctively put her arms around him, pulling him close.

"You don't have to do that." He muttered, but he did't pull away.

"I know. I wanted to." Bela squeezed him tighter."You don't belong here."

"Neither do you."

"I'm paying a debt, that's different."

"But you weren't bad though, not really. If you hadn't made a deal…"

"Well I did."

They were quiet for a while then Adam sat up abruptly, pulling away from her. "You have to go. They're coming."

She jumped up, Adam pulling her towards the edge of the cage. "Will you come back?" His eye's full of twisted hope that maybe, just maybe she would.

Bela nodded and squeezed his hands in her's, before leaning forwards and pecking him on the cheek.

He froze. Bringing his hand slowly up to shakily touch the spot her lips had been.

Fuck it.

Stepping back towards him she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a hard kiss, his surprise holding him back only a fraction of a second before he had his arms around her waist, crushing her against him before reluctantly pushing her away.

"Go!"

Bela stepped through, his hand still in hers, and felt it fade back against the smoke.

"You'll come back?"

"I promise."

Stepping smartly around the corner she felt the pressure around her drop as Adam started to scream, and pressed her hands to her ears.

I promise.


	4. AnnaxLucifer

**_"ooh ooh! hi, hi, hi How about Anna/Lucifer? Anything Anna/Lucifer."_**

* * *

New angels grew at different rates, he knew that, but this was the first one he'd been interested in monitoring.

He'd seen her grace composing before her form and had noticed the slight difference, the flecks of gold and blue, a little like his own. Lucifer had only seen it in one other new angel, Castiel, but he was already being monitored, being groomed for the task of watching.

What a waste.

So when he'd noticed this new one he'd been straight there, ready to hold her physical form as she came into being.

"Anna." He'd smiled down at her, small naked childlike thing, all wild, darting blue eyes, grace blown red hair and gangly limbs.

Her wings fluttered about her, dark gold with fire like feathers scattered here and there. He thought that maybe she was a better choice than Castiel after all. Not so compliant from the off.

"Come child." He placed a guiding hand on her shoulder and led her through heaven. She grew with each step, so that by the time they had made their way from the place of her birth to Lucifers favourite spot, she was already as tall as his shoulder, her limbs less colt like, her wings swelling and fluttering like opening blossoms.

"Anna. Anna, come here."

She glanced at him and tilted her head, for a moment he wondered if she wouldn't come, but she did. Not scampering and eager like the other angels, but thoughtfully, the unspoken question _why_, hanging in the air between them.

"You're going to be in my garrison Anna. Do you know what I do?"

She shook her head.

"I'm the light bringer. The fountain of knowledge and will."

"Will we teach the others? The ones below?"

He bristled slightly and saw that she noticed. With effort he made his wings lay flat against him. "In time. When they're ready."

* * *

As she grew he found himself loving her.

She was his child, his confidant, his pupil, but she was more than all of these things.

He loved her for her will, the way she questioned everything, even what he told her. Sometimes his brothers and sisters sickened him with their blind obedience, Anna always asked why and even when it exasperated him he found himself full of pride for her.

"They're nearly ready. Ready to be taught. Where will I go brother?"

He didn't answer her immediately.

Instead he wandered over to a grassy outcrop and motioned for her to sit with him.

"Before you were here child, it was just Father and the Archangels. Did you know that?"

She nodded but stayed silent.

"And below, on earth. There were no humans. there was water and soil and rolling weather. Animals and birds. It was beautiful…"

"Before the humans …"

"Yes."

"You don't like them much."

He glared at her for her forthrightness, but she didn't back down, he couldn't cow her, so instead he sighed and set to, stroking her hair. A simple affection that had grown between them.

"I don't like what they stand for. I don't like that we should worship them…"

"But our father.."

"…is wrong."

She gasped a little at his blasphemy.

"I'm leaving." He said finally.

"Leaving?"

"I will fall."

Her eyes took on that feral edge again, swiftly she dropped to her knees at Lucifers feet. "Take me with you! Let me fall too!"

He pulled her up gently and shh'd her, gathering her onto his lap like a frightened child.

"No my Anna. To fall is to be cast from here for all eternity. I won't allow it."

"But..!"

"No." His voice had a finality to it, a deep warning rumble that made her close her mouth.

"I'm afraid." She whispered, curling up against his chest.

"Don't be."

Lucifer took her hand in his and grace pulsed from his finger tips. Ana looked up at him and he smiled, nodding slightly for her to do the same.

She brought her hand up so that their fingers almost touched, and watched as the lights entwined.

They sat in silence, listening only to the internal song of their grace joined together, spreading warmly through their bodies, touching their minds, caressing every cell.

When Lucifer drew back, she sobbed, but he only shook his head and wiped away her tears.

"Remember what I taught you child."

"I will."

He walked away and stood a few feet from her, his great wings unfurling, catching the sunlight and dazzling her so that the next time she blinked, he was already gone.


	5. MegxDean

**_"alright. okay. Dean/Meg, rough sex (maybe kinda rapey? somehow) I don't know, actually xD"_**

* * *

"Look at her Dean! She's furious!" Sam said.

And she was.

He could practically taste the scent of smoldering camp fire that seemed to radiate from her.

Ignoring everyone else he grabbed her upper arm and pulled

her roughly from the room. Pushing her against the wall he hissed angrily in her face "What the fuck is your deal?"

She glared at him.

"Christ sake Meg, don't do this. If you have a problem you tell me. You don't go all pouty bitch face on my ass!"

"You don't think I noticed?"

"What?!"

"The little looks between you and Castiel? I thought it was over."

"It is!… was… shit…" He lent back and ran his hands through his hair.

"We had a deal!" Her eyes bloomed black in anger as she spoke through gritted teeth. "You and me…. You me AND Cas… Not you and the boy wonder…"

"You need to curb your jealousy."

"You need to back the fuck off." She spat.

"OK. Enough…" Ignoring her protestations, Dean grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and marched her upstairs.

Shutting the door behind him he narrowed his eyes at the glowering demon. "Come here." He pointed to the spot in front of his feet.

"Fuck you."

"Don't make me ask twice."

Petulantly she moved towards him, her hand rubbing at the back of her neck where he'd gripped her.

"Kneel."

"Anything you put in my mouth you're gonna lose Deano."

"Shut up Meg." He muttered, pushing her down then pulling her forwards so he could slap cuffs on her wrists.

She gasped as he pulled her roughly to her feet and whispered in her ear. "I found these in the bunker. Go on. Try and smoke out."

Meg threw her head back, but nothing happened.

"They're covered in all kinds of symbols, even ones Sam's never seen. You're not going anywhere."

He yanked her towards the desk and bent her over it, taking a moment to run his hands lightly from her shoulders to her belt buckle before snaking his hand around to undo it. pulling at her jeans and pushing them down her legs.

"You're pretty like this Meg. All soft curves and warm skin." He kicked at her feet, then slipped his fingers between her thighs, leaning forwards across her as he did, pinning her to the desk. "It's hard to believe the demon's so spiny, so cold. Impossible to believe when you feel like this."

"You're a pig." She spat, wriggling under his weight.

Deftly, he took hold of her hair and wrapped it around his fist, pulling her head back till she yelped. "Shut up."

She could hear him fumbling with his belt but she couldn't move, could only bite down hard on her lip as she felt him pushing urgently into her, no easing in, no slow strokes, but straight away into his stride so that her hips banged painfully against the edge of the desk.

With one hand still in her hair, he brought the other round to clutch at her throat, digging into the tender underside of her neck, pressing his short nails into the skin before moving his hand higher and pushing his fingers into her mouth.

She bit down hard, ground her teeth against the small bones of his hand, but he only reacted by fucking her harder, keeping her mouth full even as she tasted his blood on her tongue.

There was a point where she mixed up the pleasure and the pain, where the cracking of her hip bones, the sting in her scalp, the hot ache in her arms and the burning bite of his mouth on her shoulder became the same as her tongue on his fingers, his cock inside her and it was always at this point that she unraveled and gave in.

He'd let go of her hair and wrapped both his arms around her neck, pulling her back towards him for his final thrusts, his hot damp lips pressed to her ear gasping, _fuck….. oh fuck….. chist._… before settling heavily on her, his heart pounding hard enough that she could feel it reverberating through her body.

"You're crushing me."

He pushed himself away from her and undid the cuffs.

Meg stood up right and stretched her arms till her shoulders popped satisfyingly.

"Shit…" She looked down at herself and ran a hand over her pelvis. "That's gonna bruise."

"Poor baby." Dean chuckled, falling to his knees and gently kissing her hips before pulling her jeans up for her. "You could have tapped out."

"Safe word? Are you kidding? What kind of demon uses a safe word for a little fucking?"

He grinned and kissed her softly. "You're a major pain in my ass you know that?"

"You love it though."

The sound of Sam and Cas moving around downstairs made him glance towards the door.

"Yeah, I do. Come on. Lets go be social."


	6. JessxSam

**AU in which Jess lived.**

* * *

Sometimes, at night. Jess would sit with the armchair pulled up to the window, looking out onto the street below, the lamps throwing sickly looking pools of light on the pavements and, instead of illuminating the neighborhood, they only exacerbated the darkness in the shadows beyond.

She'd sit and smoke.

One cigarette after another.

Sam didn't like her to smoke, but when he was away she did as she pleased.

She'd already told him. "I don't smoke when you're here..so stay… don't go…"

But he always did.

Ten years since Dean had come knocking in the night.

Ten years since Sam had given up his dreams of becoming a lawyer. But she had loved him and promised to stay with him no matter what…. But she hadn't understood.

Not really.

In the bedrooms beyond their children lay sleeping.

Mary and Ellen.

Twins who had their mothers eyes and who hardly knew the father who's mouth they shared.

They wouldn't hunt. She wouldn't allow it, but he'd already said no anyway. He'd rather never see the girls than pull them into hunting.

But she was afraid they would.

Mary was already learning how to shoot when he was about, and Ellen had a taste for the macabre that worried Jess, worried her that it was in their blood, that it would find them anyway.

She pulled her knees up tight to her chest and poured herself a little whiskey, lit another cigarette.

Jess felt old.

Shut away like some dark fairy tale princess, in this house that had devils traps under the rugs and salt lines on the window sills, she was so lonely.

She felt like one of those military wives, constantly waiting.

Waiting for them to come home.

Waiting for the precious few phone calls.

Waiting for someone to turn up on her door step and say "I'm so sorry..."

"You left the door open.."

She turned to see him standing there, lazily taking his coat off and draping it over the back of the chair.

Jess smiled wearily. "Silly me."

He held out his hand and she went to him, half happy, half ashamed.

The demon took her face in his hands and kissed her slowly.

He tasted like ash and she knew she deserved it.

As he lay her on the bed, as he'd done a hundred times before, in the back of her mind she sent out a silent plea.

Come home Sam, come home.


	7. Purgatory

After a while it becomes a default setting.

The way his blade became almost a natural extension of his arm, how his ears were attuned to the slightest sound, his whole body able to feel the tiniest of shifts in air pressure.

How long had he been running himself in this adrenaline soaked state?

It was hard to tell.

Could be hours.

Could be years.

Sometimes he seemed to be permanently running, like a prey animal, all watchful eyes and held breath.

Other days though, he was all apex predator. Stalking, silent, ready to strike.

Perhaps if he could just pick, make the choice.

Predator or prey.

But it was more complicated than that.

With his back to the dark barked tree, Dean stilled his heart, breathing long and slow, making himself as silent as possible.

He ran his tongue across his upper lips.

Tasted the salt of sweat, the harsh copper of old blood, and something else. A bitter, earthy taste he couldn't identify and truthfully didn't want to.

He glanced across the clearing at Cas and Benny.

Sometimes he was glad to have them here, watching his back.

But other times, like now, he wanted to be alone.

He wanted the kill all to himself.

Was greedy for it.

Wanted to bathe in the aftermath of blood and fear.

Vamps.

Easy.

He saw Benny stiffen and Dean wondered, not for the first time, if this would be the day he switched sides. If Benny would turn on him and Cas, rip their throats out.

No time to dwell on that now.

Swiftly he drew back his arm, and in one fluid movement, stepped away from the tree and swung the blade into the face of the first vamp.

So many of them.

They were drawn to him, the only human in purgatory and now it seemed as though there were waves of them, all hell bent on one thing.

_Kill him._

_Kill the angel._

_Kill them all._

Fuck that.

He hacked and slashed with brutal accuracy, constantly moving forwards, pushing through the vamps that seemed to lose any semblance of humanity and self preservation they might have once had.

The longer you stayed in purgatory, the more animal like you became.

He swung the blade in a long arc, removing one vamps head before thrusting it backwards into the gut of another.

Sometimes, when it got like this, he almost felt like he was becoming the monster, that mothers would tuck their children into bed at night with a warning to behave or _Dean Winchester will come get you….._

He liked that thought.

With a low growl he sprinted up the side of a bank towards a group of stragglers, newer souls perhaps, they were trying to run anyway.

He grabbed the nearest by it's jacket, his fingers clamping down, vice like, on it and dragging it to the floor.

It's fangs retracted and it held up it's hands, eye's wide and moist, shaking in fear.

"Please!…."

But it didn't get any further.

Dean brought the blade down across it's throat, severing the head.

Then he started to stab it, slamming the blade again and again into the jerking corpse, twisting it, hacking, slashing, pulling it through the chest cavity until his forearms were slick with blood, his bone white face splattered with gore.

Hands on his arms pulled him away and he spun violently to face them.

Cas and Benny stood watching him. The angel calmly, but with a terrible, twisted sadness in his gaze, Benny fearfully, his stance low, hands half raised.

"Easy there brother….. It's over. They're gone…"

His eyes flicked from Deans face to the blade and back again.

Dean took a deep breath, relishing the tang of death, the stillness of the forest, the light steam rising from the corpse behind him.

"I'm fine." He muttered, stepping forwards to pass them.

"Dean…." Cas lay his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Angrily he shrugged it off.

"I'm fine."

They didn't follow immediately, and he was glad. Because he wanted to kill, and they where the only things left with blood in their veins and God but he wanted to.

He held his hands up to his face, inhaled the scent of blood and knew only one thing.

He wanted this.

The blood and the death and the hunt.

It was who he was.


	8. Dean

He pulled into the parking lot and stopped, the engine idling, the wheel vibrating slightly under his hands, just taking a moment to gather himself in the dark before heading into the bar.

He needed a drink.

Christ did he ever.

But first he needed to calm down.

The nest had been bigger than he'd thought. At least seven vamps by the time he'd stopped, found him self standing in the middle of the room, his breath heaving from his lungs, sweat pouring from his body, blood everywhere.

_Nearly bought the farm kiddo._

Flipping the sun visor down he looked in the little mirror, turning his face this way and that, finding a spot of missed blood and spitting on his sleeve to wipe it off.

Really he should get to the motel, take a long hot shower and then turn in, but his head was still buzzing and the only thing that was going to make him sleep tonight was a belly full of whiskey.

Snatching the keys from the ignition he stepped out of the car, pulled his jacket on to ward off the rain and headed inside to find some peace.

* * *

"I gotta ask." He leaned across the bar to smile at the pretty girl tending it. "What time do you get off?"

She smiled sardonically and poured him another shot. "Too late for you kid."

"Hey!" He feigned hurt. "I'm 30 years old!"

She leant forwards and chucked him under the chin. "Then you're a kid. Want my advice?"

"Nope." He swallowed, grimaced then held the glass out for another. "But you're gonna give it to me anyway right?"

She shrugged. "It's kinda my job sugar."

He smiled. "You're so pretty Carol…"

"And you're drunk. Now if I were you…"

"Which you're not.."

"…. Which I'm not… I'd finish that drink, call a cab, and head home. Don't you have a job? A girl? You drift in here every couple of weeks looking like hell and then…"

"….I can afford therapy." He said, trying to make it sound light. "Go on… you got people to serve right?"

Carol shrugged and turned away.

One part of him wanted her to press on, keep talking to him, but mostly he wanted to be left alone.

There were only three things he knew he could handle,

Killing, whiskey and fucking.

Anything else became….. Complicated.

Picking up his drink he wandered over to the juke box and fished in his pocket for some change.

After a moments hesitation he punched in the numbers and sat back down.

Metallica covering _Whiskey in the jar _filled the small space, and for a second, he closed his eyes and let the familiar tune wash over him.

"Good call." The guy at the end of the bar said quietly, smiling as he raised his own glass to his lips. "Bit before your time though?"

He smiled lightly and nodded. "Yeah, maybe. But the classics don't age right?"

"Right. Unlike men." He half laughed, half coughed. Something deep and rattling in his lungs. He cursed then held up his glass for a refill.

Ah what the hell.

He slid over to him and pushed his own glass forwards.

"I'll get this."

The older guy nodded his thanks and accepted his drink readily. "You're a hunter." He said, putting his glass down on the bar with a sharp tap.

"What?"

The guy nodded at the amulet he was wearing. It had ridden up over the top of his shirt.

"Not a bad one. Keep the worst away. You carry any anti angel crap on you?"

Frowning he shook his head, then fumbled as the old guy tossed what looked like a hex bag at him. "Hides you from most of them." He said mater of factly.

"Who the hell _are _you?"

The older guy huffed in amusement and shrugged. "Just a beat up old hunter kid. I keep my eye's open for you guys and from time to time I see you's." He looked him in the eye and smiled kindly. "We all got the same look son. Besides. You stink of vamp."

* * *

The bar was nearly empty.

Carol had the lights turned low, something soothing was playing on the juke box and a comforting fug had settled over them.

They'd traded stories like a couple of ex marines, laughed over near misses, grown quiet at talk of mutual acquaintances now long gone.

"It's a short, brutal life kid." He murmured. "I feel like I'm just about ready to let it all go."

"No man! You're what? Sixty? "

"Fifty." He laughed at the young mans embarrassed face then shook his head sadly before drawing himself up, smiling a little. "Come on then. How'd you get in?"

"In?"

"In the life! Everyone has a story about how they got in."

He shrugged then took a pull on his beer before starting.

"It was my Mom. Demon killed her."

"That's too bad kid." He slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah. Well, don't worry. I tracked the son of a bitch down and killed him."

"Amen to that." The older man coughed, tapping his bottle against the other's.

"She ..uh… was possessed for a while… she didn't make it."

He remembered how it had felt.

Slipping into the life like it was a pair of favourite but forgotten boots. How he'd not questioned anything. Like he'd already known.

He'd seen others come into the life, watched how they took time to adjust, how they went through denial and fear before coming out fighting, but he'd had none of that. It was almost like it was a role he was born to play.

And he played it well.

"I was only thirteen when it happened. I ran away from the children's home and never really stopped."

"Got no family kid?"

He shook his head. "No. No one."

"You get to keep anything of your Moms? A letter or picture maybe?"

"Oh sure… You wanna see?"

"Yeah. Lets have a look at her and we'll drink to her memory."

He pulled out his wallet and slid the picture out.

Her smile was wide and honest, like whoever had taken the picture had just cracked a joke. She had her arms around a boy who _was _laughing. His eyes crinkled up, head half thrown back.

"You the boy?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. I was, um.. Ten, eleven maybe when that was taken?"

"Your Dad take that photo?"

He frowned. "I don't know? It was a long time ago. I never knew my Dad though. Must have been a friend."

The older guy opened his mouth to speak just as his companions cell buzzed.

He answered it, his face growing pale with tiredness.

"I have to go." He said, hanging up and swallowing his beer. "It was really great to meet you."

He held out his hand and the older man shook it firmly. "I never caught your name son." He said, still grasping his hand.

"Ben. Ben Braeden."

"I'm Dean….." He paused then took a deep breath. "Dean Winchester."

It seemed to Ben like Dean was waiting for a reaction from him.

Poor guy.

"Ok. Well, Dean, it was great to meet you but I really have to go."

Reluctantly, Dean let his hand go and watched him leave the bar.

Carol came over to collect their glasses and saw his eyes shimmering with tears.

"Hey…hey Dean. You ok?"

He nodded and turned to her, taking a deep shuddery breath.

"You know that kid huh?" She said gently.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." He smiled sadly and finished the last of his beer. "That was my boy."


End file.
